Cat-naps and Daydreams
by VizeerLord
Summary: My GF is a what... a twin time story[written in two time lines] sec/fourth year. Harry learns that He is good as the witches beside/behind him make him. [HP/HG]
1. Chapter 1

My girlfriend is a what? Challenge

Cat-naps and Daydreams

01

ISDH

 **Dec. 20, 1992, afternoon.**

 **Hospital Wing, Hogwarts**

Hermione coughed, the last potion had tasted rather nasty. Her ears flicked about as her tail twitched. She could hear the nurse whispering with her Head of House across the room.

"It is not just a cosmetic change, as is with most Potion based shifts, but it is altering her on a Core Level." The Nurse hissed.

"Meaning?" the Scot growled back.

"This time tomorrow, she will no longer be classified as Human." Hermione stopped licking her paw… "already She is showing signs of being something more, and her Core has shifted." the Nurse looked at the witchling in her care, "Anything we do at this point will only retard the process and hold her back in her learning. The best option for my patient is to allow the Transformation to continue, and teach her the animagius skills to look human around those not in the know."

The Transfiguration Mistress sighed. "I will bring the first books by in the morning. In the meantime she will need to get to know herself again, and Mr. Potter is waiting outside, worried sick about her." her frown flickered to a sad grin before returning, "Better let him in before he hurts himself, just to see how she is doing."

"That boy will be the death of us." the Nurase flicked her wand at the doors, allowing them to swing free. "Get in here Mr Potter. You have until Dinner to comfort Ms. Granger." Sighing as the youngling scurried to do as bid, bobbing his head at the elder witches, he pulled up a stool next to the furry's bed.

"Hey Herms," he smiled his crooked grin at her, "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"Harry!" she hissed as she swatted his arm, "Not funny!" but her ears were up and while her tail was moving, it was more of a sway than a twitch. "And don't call me Herms!"

He grinned wider as he reached up and scratched behind her left ear. "Is my little Pussy upset? No need for a hissy fit."

"Don't call me 'Pussy'!" she growled, as she leaned into his hand as a purring sound grew in her chest. 'He called me 'mine'!' "And I not having a hissy fit!"

12321

 **Sept. 1, 1994**

 **Platform 9 ¾, Hogwarts Express, last car, third compartment**

Best Friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger had settled into opposing benches, both with a book, while they waited for the Weasleys to finish running around and climb aboard. Hermione was facing forward, as the sun warmed her causing her to hum to herself.

"May I ride here with you?" a soft voice asked from the door. "I would prefer to avoid certain people if possible."

Hermione just tucked her feet under herself and a wisp of hair behind a very human ear. Harry being an adept at reading her signs, grinned at the new girl, "Welcome. Harry Potter, fourth year Gyff." he offered his hand to shake to the blond.

"Thank you." she took his hand in hers, " Luna Lovegood, third year Raven."

"Snakes bothering you?" Harry stood to leverage her trunk into the overhead racks. Hedwig barked from her cage before worrying the door with her beak. Harry grunted and popped the door. The owl hopped out, stretched her wings, ruffled her feathers, and began preening.

"What a beautiful bird." Luna's voice had a dreamy tone to it. As she sat beside the older witch. "No, the Snakes are not bothering me, I am a pureblood, so I am not in their range of view." her pixie mouth puckered and twisted, causing her nose to wrinkle. "No, those i wish to avoid are from my own House."

"Why are your Housemates bothering you?" Harry frowned.

Luna's eyes went foggy, her voice had a sleepy caidance "The House of Ravenclaw and Luna Lovegood differ on opinions on Crypto-Magi-Zoology." the blond blinked twice, her eyes clearing up.

"Crypto-magi-zoology?" Harry spit out, tying his tongue in knots in the process.

"Where did you hear that word?" Luna's voice was totally different than a minute ago.

"You just spoke it, just before I did." Harry frowned.

The Silver eyes widened in fear. "Oh no! And now you're going to think I am a freak!' She tried to bolt from the compartment, only for Harry's seeker reflexes to snag her about the wrist, pulling her into a hug.

"One, you were the one to say Freak, not us." Harry stroked her hair as he held the shaking witchling. "Two, I have been call Freak for the last thirteen years by my Relatives, in fact, I thought it was my name until I went to Muggle School." her shaking calmed in his arms. "And Last, Welcome the Freak Collection." He grinned at her as she peered up at him. "I have Faced the greatest Dark Lord of our time, three times and I still live. I have walked through Fire, slain thousand year old snakes, swatted soul sucking shades, and faced down a werewolf. I have spit balls of gold, ridden on the Wings of the Wind, and tamed a Grim. I am Harry Potter. Some call me the Boy-who-lived, but they are but mewling Sheep."

He set her beside him, tucking his left arm over her shoulders. "They see us as something different from them." his grin widened, "And we are. We are above them. I am skilled for my Year, more powerful than anyone in my spellclass." he pointed the witch catnapping in the sun beam, "She is the Smartest Witch in our age, knows all of our textbooks by rote, able to cast most of the spells up to fifth year, and she is in the House of the Brave rather the House of the Wise, why do you think that is?"

"Ahh…" the younger witch drew a blank.

"The answer he is looking for…" Hermione turned her head towards her travel mates, her eyes yellow and slitted like a cat's, "is that I am a freak. I have taken the first spot in every class but two, Potions where Snape favors his House, and Herbology where Longbottom beats me every year." She grinned as she offered her hand, "I also follow this bonehead into trouble, and usually lead him out, unless he just lucks his way out."

"I am two for three," Harry puffed up like Hedwig.

"Try three for nine." before wrinkling her nose, "But then again, I'm only three for eight myself.

"Name them." Harry challenged.

"Okay then; Troll, Snake, and the Dementors last year." Hermione counted on the fingers one hand, before switching to the other. "Fluffy and the trials, Norbert, falling from the dementors, Aragog and kin, Weasley's car into the Willow, and Dobby."

"You can't count Dobby." rebuked Harry.

"Great Wizard Harry Potter Sir call Dobby?" a voice at his knee squeaked.

Looking down the three younglings noticed the elf gazing fondly at Harry. Unhanging his arm from about the fairy blond, he grabbed the elf under the arms and set the small creature beside him opposite the witches. "Hello Dobby. Do you know my friends, Luna and Hermione?"

"Oh yes, Miss Lunie often visits the Kitchens at Hogwarts, for night time cocoa and cookies, and the odd helping of pudding. Miss Kitty is known for her orange Beastie." Dobby bounced on his toes. Hermione's face shadowed. "Can Dobby get youse anything?"

"Three hot ham and cheddar sandwiches two bottles of butterbeer, warm and a bottle of warm cream." Luna smiled at Dobby.

"Back in a second.' the elf popped away.

"How can you...that is slavery." 'Miss Kitty' hissed.

"Yes and no." Luna shook her hair as she moved to sit by Hermione, "Yes, Elves when bound to a family, have little say in how they are treated. Yes, they take no money from the family for their service. And the Family can trade and sell them at their pleasure." She laid her hand on the other girl's arm, "But they gain so much from the Bond. They feed off the magic we witches and wizards leak as we breathe, cast spells and move about. The Bond to a family increases this feeding process. It is a contract that the wizards will protect and guard the elves, while the elves care for the Wizards. Most Dark families have forgotten that they are to protect the elves."

"That is why Dobby wanted to be free of the Malfoy's." Harry spoke up. "But Winky was upset about being freed."

"A free elf is a hurting elf." Luna settled back into bench, "An elf free too long is a dead elf."

"So how do you know if the Elf is under a good master?" Hermione asked.

"You ask them." Harry shifted so his back was to the window. "If they are happy, You are happy. If they are not Happy, then you do something."

"What about sick days and the like?"

"No need." Luna took up, "Barring accidents, an Elf's magic prevents illness, and most damage. In fact those who are damaged are serving Dark families to begin with, and want to break the bond themselves."

"As to accidents, we have magic." Harry finished, just as the whistle sounded, causing the last of the students to bolt for the train, including a mess of redheads.

As the car jerked into motion the door slid open. "What is Loony doing here?"

Ronald Weasley had arrived.

Before either of the two gryffs could respond to their dormmates snippie salutation, "Luna Lovegood was invited to join Harry Potter and Hermione Granger in the 'Freaks compartment'."

"Who you calling…" Ron flushed as he puffed up in anger.

"Ron. chill. She was invited, and her trick of answering thing is why I labeled us freaks. So that she would not be alone."

"Oh?" Ron glared at the blond."How does Harry have a normal year?"

Luna's eye went foggy, "First, Harry Potter gives Ronald Weasley three gold. Second, Ronald Weasley goes and buys three gold worth of sweets from the trolley witch…" the compartment door boomed shut as Ron ran off too do as he was told, the gold in his fist, "Third, Harry Potter ignores Ronald Weasley's absence for the train ride and cuts Dumbledore's spy from his life. And Last, reforge the Bond of Brothers Alliance with Scion Longbottom."

 **Dec. 21, 1992**

Harry sat at the end of the Table nearest the Doors, rather than the mid of table like usual, where Ron was stuffing hs gob. As soon as he had finished the quick meal, and knowing that Hermione would have been served breakfast in the Wing, he bolted out of the Hall as quickly as he could.

Up the Stairs he ran, twisting and turning through the halls that lay between the Great Hall and the Medical Wing. He hit the Doors a dead run, coming to a complete stop three steps inside. Three deep breaths, and his breathing was back to normal, his heart was still beating fast, but it was slowing quickly.

Harry need not have rushed to the Wing… The Kitty witch was curled up on the bed, lounging in the pillows, sipping a cup of milk as she read a book..purring as her tail swayed about lazily.

"I hurry here, desperate to help my dear friend relieve the boredom that is this Hell, and I find you, Litarily, curled up with a book." Harry huffed.

Hermione looked up, first shocked (her ears straight up, stiff), then downcast (her ears drooping forward and to the sides), before Harry started to chuckle. "Never change Herms, never change." He reached out and scratched behind her left ear again. "I know that my Pussy likes books second only me and Family."

"I was just reading about the Animagus Transformation." Hermione flashed the spine of the book, before a frown splashed over her muzzled face. "Don't call me Herms or Pussy!" she swatted his arm that was not scratching her ear, but her tail swayed in the air behind her. 'He called me 'Mine' again.'


	2. Chapter 2

Cat-naps and Daydreams

Ch 2

Harry Potter belongs to us all. All profits from Harry Potter belongs to JKR.

12/31/1992 -23:00

Medical Wing , Hogwarts

The Grand Clock over the entrance hall struck the hour, causing the two Gryphondors to look up from their books and grin at one another.

 **Bonggg!**

 **Bonggg!**

 **Bonggg!**

Harry stood as he set his book aside, a scrap of lined paper holding his place in the book. Tucking the book into a pocket of his 'bathrobe' style, school robes, before he picked up the ratty pink terry-cloth bathrobe, holding it for the witchling. "Would my Pussy like to walk to the Tower as we ring in the New Year?"

"But Madam Poppy…" before her Eyes flickered, "And don't call me Pussy."

"I only call you 'Pussy' when it is just us… not even Ron will know. Besides, Poppy wanted you to get used to walking as a human again. You only leave that bed to use the Loo." he grinned his crooked grin at her, "Let's put it this way. Either you come walking with me, you can bring your book, or that is the last book I will retrieve from the library for you until your birthday."

Her human ears twitched, as she visibly weighed the pros and cons of getting up with Harry, vs having to go to the Library on her own…

 **Bonggg!**

 **Bonggg!**

 **Bonggg!**

Hermione threw back the covers. She slipped her tatty slippers on, as she stood, allowing Harry to drape the robe over her shoulders, as she too pocketed the book.

Arm in arm, they Drifted out of the Ward, down the Hall, and up the stairs. As they stepped out onto the Tower, they noticed that many of the oder couples at the School had beaten them to the Highest point in the whole School. Most were cuddled close 'to keep warm' but their attention was on their cuddling partner, rather than the massive clock below them or thahe clear night and blanket of stars bright above.

"Harry." the witchling hissed, "If you brought me here for the same reason as these other Wizards…"

"While I would _never_ turn down that reason from you." Harry chuckled, "No, I thought you would like to wish upon a star above, and I know what being kept in the Wing can do to you." he pulled her close, wrapping his arms about her waist from behind, as he laid his chin on her shoulder, "Besides Poppy said you needed to get out and stretch your legs. To do more then totter to the loo and back." He looked about, "If you had not come up with me tonight, I would have had to resort to plan B." he placed a palm sized mouse in her hand.

Looking at it by starlight, She had to bring it close to her face...where she caught the wiff of … something yummy… the two parts of her mind warred with each other, as a third, the Archivist of her personality put the pieces together…

'This is a muggle cat toy. Most muggle cat toys are stuffed with catnip. **Great Bast, that smells good!** Why would Harry give me Cat Nip?' She rolled the plushy mouse in her fingers, releasing a puff of dust into her Face…"Ah Harry...did you just give me Cat Nip?"

"Yeah, I bought it from a witch down in the Badger Den. She wanted a silver to spend in Hogsmead…" The stars burned in his eyes as worry spread over his face...worry for her and her wellbeing. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No" she stumbled as she turned to snuggle into him, "Not exactly." she tucked the mouse into a pocket. "But until We know the outcome of this, I think it would be better if I was back under Poppy's care." She rubbed her face in the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply. ' **MINE**!' She shivered, "And Harry, Don't spring catnip on me,without my permission." He began to lead her back inside, "Do not leave my side, until dawn." She purred as she clutched at him, "I fear tonight, I am going to be acting weird, and I will not be able to explain myself until after breakfast."

"Okay Herms, I will take care of my Pussy tonight."

Her purring just grew louder

121

01/09/1994

Hogwarts Express

Dobby had returned with their sandwiches and drinks, but before he could pop away Hermione had started asking questions of the little elf.

"Dobby, before you go, are you happy being free?"

The elf froze, hs oversized eyes bulging even more. A quick glance at Harry, the the Elf squared his shoulders, and turn to the Witchling. "Dobby is not free." his squeaky voice held pride, "Dobby serves Harry Potter, though Harry Potter has yet to seal the bond."

"Would you like Harry to seal the bond?" the crinkly haired girl asked, "or would you rather be free?

Looking over shoulder at Harry, the small elf smiled, "While it is Dobby's Greatest wish to seal the Bond," he turned back to the Muggleborn. "Dobby is happy to just serve the Great Harry Potter, living off the magic my half of the Bond grants me."

A hand landed between the ears of elf. "I take into service, Dobby the Elf." Harry intoned. "So mote it be."

The car was filled with a bright flash…

121

1/1/93

Medical Ward

Hermione yeoned as she awoke in her bed… She stretched before reaching for her Mate…

'Mate?'

' **Yes, Mate. Strong. Protective. Mine!'**

Blinking, she peered about for Harry...only to find him two beds away, sleeping like a rag doll, spread out over the cot, twitching as he dreamed, like he was fighting or running from something….

"Harry?" she called out softly.

"No more!" Harry squeaked as he fell off the otherside of his bed.

"Ah, Miss Granger." the Nurse-witch, approached from her office, "I see you and Mr. Potter are awake. Can you explain what happened last night?"

"Harry took me up to the Tower to star gaze, and make a wish on a star." Hermione frown as her memories were foggy after that, "He gave me something ... "

Poppy held up the palm sized plushy mouse. "Yes, Mr. Potter explained that much so far, when he brought you in. But you were just purring and pawing at Potter. Not wanting to stun you, but you refused to leave the poor boy alone. I had to use a sleeping charm on you. You nipped him, and then curled up, purring as you drifted off, mumbling something about kittens."

Hermione paled at the thought of Kittens, and what her inner cat would have meant by that. "No, I am not ready for that… not yet."

Poppy giggled, and she offered a pink pearl potion to the girl. "Being of the age were your body is ready for one thing and your mind is not, you will need help. That help is one of the purposes of the Medi-witch, and this potion, taken monthly, will prevent you from suffering any mistakes that befall you in that type of condition."

Hermione blushed as she recognized the Potion. Taking it in hand, she glanced at Harry, cowering behind the bed, before downing the creamy contraceptive. Again her Archive portion of her mind added up the facts, and she blushed at the conclusion. She had attacked her friend in drug induced haze with the intent to breed.

"Oh Harry." She turned to climb off the bed, "I am so sorry."

"You back to normal?" he asked as he stood, adjusting his robes over his muggle wear, incase he had to run…

"About as normal as I can be, hanging around you." She glomped onto him. "Sorry about last night." She inhaled his scent, tasting the bitter worry mixed into his tangy 'Harry-ness'. Pulling back. "Go, shower, change, and come back and I will explain what happened over breakfast."

He hugged her again, kissing her forehead, and trotted off.

"And just what are you going to tell him?"

Hermione continued to stare after the boy. "The truth. My inner cat has chosen him as our Tom, and the 'nip stripped me of my control." turning to look at the adult, "the rest is up to him."

121

"Hey Mate, where you been?" the voice snapped Harry out of his stupor.

"Hey Ron." harry finished tying his trainer laces. "Been hanging with Hermione." picking up the other, he worked his toes in."

"That bookworm?" Ron frowned, "How about a game of chess?"

"Not now Ron, I am meeting Hermione for breakfast." he finished his laces, grabbed his school robes from last year, checking his pockets, he turned to leave. He completely missed the frown on the redhead's face.

"I wish that the Heir would take her…" Ron muttered, "She keeps interfering in our plans…my plans!"

 **12321**


	3. Chapter 3

Cat-naps and Daydreams

Ch 3

Harry Potter belongs to us all. All profits from Harry Potter belongs to JKR.

121

01/01/93

When Harry trotted into the Medical wing, Hermione was sitting ,under the window at the end of the Wing, at a table set with a full English for two. Harry nodded to Poppy in her office, as he strode to sit opposite of his best friend.

"You said something about explaining last night?" Harry scooted close to the table.

"Last night." She licked her lips, "You did something...unwise." She sipped from her cup, working hard not to lap. "Not calling it stupid, because no one could have known what would happen when you did what you did." She looked into his dark green eyes, "Do you know what you did wrong, and why it is wrong?"

"No." Harry flashed his 'sorry grin' at her, "But I am willing to learn."

"You have had pretty much the same classes as I in primary school, correct?" at his nod Hermione continued. "As I am nine months older, and female, my body has began changing in ways yours has not. With the Potion incident, I have changed yet again." she ducked her head a bit, before looking back at him, "With me so far?"

"I think so." He frowned, "between you becoming a woman and a cat…"

"Yes." She reached for his hand, which he offered in return. "Now, due to our closeness level; good friends, but having just met fifteen months ago…" She swallowed, "My inner cat has chosen her Tom."

Harry blinked.

Twice.

"Soo... I am your Cat's choice for a mate." Harry swallowed, "That explains why Kitty was pawing at me. But not why you would not stop."

"The toy." Hermione sighed, "You gave me a drugged toy mouse. Do you know what catnip does to a cat?"

"Not the details." Harry frowned, "but the cats at Miss Figg's seem to like it."

"Within minutes of my first inhale of that toy," Hermione grinned at her 'mate', "My human mind was stripped of its control. Because of where I am on my cycle, my body decided to entice our Tom."

"So, you attacking me, as a Queen does a Tom when…" Harry spoke slowly, his eyes wide.

"Yes." Hermione spoke quickly. "Had you been older, you might have been enticed, and we would be having a very different conversation."

"Hermy." Harry, swallowed, "Seeing as part of you has chosen, and I would like to show my support…" He inhaled deeply, let it out, and took another deep breath, "Will you be my Girl?"

Hermione blinked slowly.

Twice.

"If this is…" the threat burning her tongue and lips.

"Just that you claim to be on the fence about _Us_ , I thought a good shove…" he chuckled at his train of Puns, "And the odds are in my favor that you will say Yes."

"Just as long as you do not through a shoe at me." She grinned back. "Yes, Harry. I will be your Girl." She frowned, "And do _Not_ call me Hermy."

121

01/09/94

The Express hurled through the countryside, its enchanted track aiding in it's speed towards it's destination. The students of the train had no idea what happened in the last car, third compartment. Even the students in said cabin had no idea what happened.

Dobby sealed the door, and crouched by 'Harry Potter Sir's leg. 'No, now Master Harry!' the now bonded elf silently squeed.

Slowly, the three of them awoke…

''Did anyone get the number of the Lorry?" Harry groaned

"No, but I think it got everyone." Hermione whined.

"What lorry?" Luna simppered.

Harry snorted, "It was a muggle reference. I was asking what hit us."

"Oh!" the blonde smiled, "That was you bonding with the elf…" she blinked, then cocked her head to the left. "Oh Dear, You did more than bond the Elf… you completed the bond with your familiar bird, Your beast-girl companion, and I think I am seeing a winged horse…"

The soon to be fourth years stiffened. "Beast-girl?" Harry asked

"Yeah. Mostly seeing her slicing at shadows with her claws, face shrouded, but ears and tail flickering…" Luna shook her head to clear the 'dream' from her 'sight'. "What you should be worrying about is your bird."

All eyes turned to Hedwig...a pile of white feathers sprawled on the bench…

121

14/04/93

Harry was pissed.

Hermione had been attacked…

Only her cat reflexes had saved her… but not the Seventh year Prefect that had been walking her from the Library to the pitch. Hermione had snapped her eyes shut, just before seeing the yellow eyes of the Snake. Penny was not so quick. Freezing in the larger girl's arms, Hermione was able to play statue, long enough for the snake to lose interest and return to it's lair.

Quidditch was canceled for the time being. (Oliver Wood was pissed about that)

Hermione was questioned by McGonagall and Dumbledor about what happened…

But that was the extent of that. Now class groups were escorted by teachers from class to class.

That night, in the 'Lion's Den' , Harry was very attentive to his Girl… to the point of telling off Ron.

"Come on Harry, a nice quick game of Chess will take your mind off it." a shit eating grin on the redhead's face did **not** help him control his rising fury.

"Listen to my words; Take your chess board elsewhere, before I shove it up your bloody arse, ya wanker." Harry hissed, "I spending tonight with Hermione."

"Why, what she got that I don't?" Retorted Ron.

"My Girl had a fright," Harry grated through his teeth, "As her boyfriend, it is my duty and privilege to comfort her, and cuddle her. Now Piss off, and Maybe, tomorrow we can do something." he then turned his back on the redhead, and cuddled with the bushy brunette.

They were together maybe five minutes before McGonagall burst into the common room. "Prefects to me!" Six students scrambled down the stairs...interestingly only one came down the girl's side stairs. "Are any students missing?"

This sent the six back up the stairs, as they did a bed check, and compared it to who was in the common room. Three minutes later Percy quick-stepped down the make side, "All boys accounted for, Professor."

"We seem to be short a first year, Ma'am." the Seventh year prefect, the one who came down the girl's stair the first time. "Miss Weasley, I believe. " she swallowed, "Please say she is in the Medical Ward."

"Would that I Could, Luv." The old Scot paled, before turning to Percy, "Gather your brothers, you're comin' with mea."

"Why?" Percy paled as well.

"A new message from the Heir. 'Her bones shall forever lie in the Chamber!'"

Hermione clutched at Harry, burying her muzzle in his neck. She stayed like that until the Redheads had all followed the Headmistress out.

"Now Harry, think." she hissed. "Yes I know you are thinking of going after her. I am going too. Just where are we going?"

Harry stilled, as his mind raced…

'...chamber last opened fifty years ago…'

'...a girl died, Hagrid was blamed…

'...all the attacks happened within a hallway from the same spot…'

'...a spot known for a ghost of a girl who died fifty years ago…'

"Hermy, what if the girl who died here fifty years ago, never left?"

"Don't call me Hermy!" she swatted his arm, "What are you thinking?"

"Need something from my trunk, come with me." Taking her hand, he led her to his dorm, his trunk. With a quick and practiced snap, the silver misty cloak settled about their shoulders, and together they quick stepped out of the dorm, out of the common room, and out of the Tower…

Outside the girl's loo, the floor was dry. Shrugging the cloak off, they slowly entered.

" _ **Hello there Harry."**_ the very ghost...er girl they were looking for

"Hey Myrtle." Harry grinned at her, "I am sorry to ask, but It has become important for us to know; How did you...die?"

121

(An hour later)

Albus poured another three fingers of Fire-whiskey into Molly's glass. The drink had turned her into a sodden and sopping mess, but it was better then her 'Raging Harpy' mode. She bolted the golden amber, burned a gout of flame, just before collapsing into her husband's chest, her tears renewed...yet again.

Suddenly, Fawkes flamed into the office, carrying three students. Harry Potter, in a ripped robe and his muggle wear, Hermione Granger in a stained and slimed robes holding… Ginny Weasley, very pale and shaking.

"Mister Potter! Miss Granger!" The great Scot witch drew herself up, "What… How… ?"

"Professor, Mediwitch first, yell at us second." Harry stepped back as Molly swamped the girls, engulfing them both in a hug." Looking at Arthur, "Sir, did you buy Ginny a diary this Last Summer? Either of you?" He held up a torn and ripped book.

"No. As much as we would have liked to, we never had the money, and Ginny never trusted her brothers enough to try and keep one...before." the balding wizard sighed, hugging his present eldest son, Percy.

"So where did she get it?" Harry asked.

The door to the Office was flung open as Lucius Malfoy strode into the Office. "I have you now, you old fool. The Loss and Death of the Pureblood girl…"

"Which girl, Lord Malfoy?" asked Albus. "What are you talking about?"

Poppy pushed her way through the redheads, to get to her charge, swishing her wand, with every step. "Possession damage, soul burn. Oh you poor girl, let's get you to a bed in the Ward." her wand flicked over Hermione, "You too Miss Granger, You and Potter will be spending the night with me." She stood, floating the girl at her knee, as she led everyone but the Headmaster, Governor, and Harry from the Office.

"Ask and you shall receive." Harry muttered to Fawkes, before noticing the bundle huddled at the Lord's feet. "Dobby?"

The elf squeaked, as the Lord prodded it heavily with his toe. "My Elf interest you, _boy?_ "

"Very much so, sir." Harry locked eyes with the Father of his rival. "I came across this rare object, this evening." he held the book up, showing the undamaged side, "heard by way of your son, that you … collect items of this sort."

"What sort?" Luci snarled.

"Rare, impossible to get… dangerous in the wrong hands." Harry raised the book a bit higher, flashing the gold embossed spine. "Trade you for the Elf. "

Malfoy licked his lips, his eyes darting between his elf to the book, "Done. Give it here." he thrust his hand at the boy.

"Release the elf first." Harry countered, "I will bind it, after our trade." Harry was playing on Dobby backing his play, once freed from the blond wizard.

Malfoy snarled, before grabbing a glove, "Dobby, I free you." he threw the glove across the elf's face.

Harry felt the bond snap, so he nodded, and passed the book over. Albus went to stop the trade, but Malfoy was quicker, snatching the black diary from Harry's hand.

Malfoy's smirk of Victory slowly died, before he turned the book over, seeing the hole and black ickor crusting the other side. "You tricked me!" he threw the book down, as he went for the snake head of his cane… only to freeze as the point of Harry's Sword appeared under his nose.

"Yes, I did." Harry spoke calmly, "But how did that book end up in the hands of an eleven year old girl? A relic of that Power? Take your glove, and be gone."

Malfoy snarled, and snatched at his cane head again, only to be nicked by the sword tip. The wand he drew from the cane, fell from nerveless fingers, as the whole arm went dead. His blood burned. "What did you do to me?"

"I defended myself." Harry held the sword before him, showing the rubies, "With the blade I used to kill the bloody big snake that book released on the school."

At that Albus stunned and stasis charmed the lord. Before tripping a lock-down of the school wards. "Harry, I need you to confirm, you saying that it was a Basilisk?"

"Yes Sir."

"Shit! Okay, sit right there, I have a floo call to make." Albus stepped to the fireplace, a pinch of powder, and he vanished in a burp of green flame.


End file.
